The New Darkest Powers
by mia95
Summary: What happens when you and your friends develop strange powers and the Edison group is after you? This is a bad summary...let's just say the people in this story are REAL and for some reason they are my friends and they just developed the darkest powers they've ever imagined.
1. Brittany

Brittany stared at Vincent. She wished she could disappear. She hadn't wanted this, hadn't wanted to have to explain. But it had happened. Brit imagined herself vanishing, coming up someplace else, anywhere else...

Then she wasn't standing in front of her boyfriend any more. She was behind Amy, who was trying to get an ant to crawl onto a leaf she was holding. Brittany laughed, bewildered (both at what had just happened and at Amy), and her friend turned around. "Brittany!" shouted Amy, which brought Trinity, Kailey, Tsahai, and for some odd reason, Jason, running.

"Oh my god! How did it go?" Trinity was the first to speak. Brittany went scarlet. "Fine," she stammered. "Fine... it was just... fine." The others exchanged knowing looks that Brittany didn't like at all. Trinity started to laugh just as Vincent walked up behind her. He gave Brittany an odd look but didn't say anything. The look in his eyes said he would never say a word. Brittany nodded, grateful. They both looked away.

END CHAPTER

Lots of love guys, people who are in this you know who you are. Love you, Brit, you're the best friend a girl could have. I had lots of fun writing this, it's really fun stepping into my friends shoes. You guys are amazing, I love you all.


	2. Martin

Martin sighed as he looked at the lunar chart. In two days, he had to Change again. He hated living with his condition. He supposed he should be more grateful the Change did not pain him, but wolfing out once a month was not exactly pleasant, either.

Martin snapped his notebook shut as the teacher walked up, and pretended to be doodling on the cover. It did not bug him that nobody could know what he was (he'd be in an insane asylum for sure if he mentioned it), but playing dumb all the time was grating on his nerves. The teachers always though that he didn't pay attention in class because he was dumb; quite the opposite. He was simply too smart.

So when Martin was at school, he played soccer and got straight D's, and when he was at home, he read thousand-paged books and did fun stuff like trigonometry. Being a super-smart, really strong human-wolf hybrid did tend to make life interesting.


	3. Kailey

Kailey rolled her eyes at Carol. "Why am I doing this?". She had five little kids on her, climbing on her back and trying to knock her glasses off. She fell under the weight of two more kids piling on. Carol smiled. "Because _nothing_ is more satisfying than helping some young, innocent children to enjoy themselves." The sarcasm in Carol's voice was palpable.

Kailey grimaced. "Young, sure. Innocent? You crazy, girl!" Carol laughed, then bent down to one of the girls holding her hand. "Thalia, do you want to go give Kailey a hug? Ya? OK, go on." Kailey gave Carol a killer look, then held out her hand to Thalia. "Hey Thalia!" she said with mock enthusiasm. The little girl grabbed her hand and sunk her tiny teeth into it. Just for a second, Kailey could have sworn Thalia had fangs.

Kailey couldn't help it. She screamed. Thalia, startled, let herself drop to the ground. Blood ran down her chin, and a manic grin was plastered across her tiny face. Kailey examined her hand. There were two deep puncture marks from which blood ran, and the entire area hurt. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her lower lip. She put her hand to her mouth and found that her incisors had lengthened and sharpened, tearing her lower lip with what were unmistakably fangs. They quickly retracted, but not before Kailey was sure of one thing; she was a vampire.


	4. Vincent

Vincent whirled around as the vase crashed to the ground. Everyone stared at him. Uncle Tony, uncle Vito, uncle Tony, uncle Vito, cousin Tony, cousin Vito, all gaped at him. "I didn't do it! I swear!" Vincent's dad grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into the living room. ""Son, I know how much you hate family reunions, but could you try to at least not smash family heirlooms into tiny pieces?" Vincent was indignant. "I didn't smash that vase! I was just standing there when it toppled over!"

Vincent's father gazed at him contemptuously. "Son, I know you did it. You're not helping yourself by saying that vase fell over of its own accord. Just don't do it again." His dad left the room, leaving Vincent standing there, jaw working like a fish.

This sort of thing had been happening for weeks now. Something would break, or move, and Vincent would get blamed for it. It always occurred when he was feeling particularly upset, so he always ended up mad after these inexplicable encounters. He wasn't usually one to believe, but he was starting to think maybe he was cursed.


	5. Matthew

Matthew fiddled with his cast. It was bugging him: he felt like he would never get it off. A small flame flickered into life in the palm of his hand. He tried to stop feeling annoyed at once. The smallest negative emotion could set whatever he was holding ablaze. It had started a few years ago, when his sister was bugging him. He had gotten mad, and all of a sudden, _fire_. It burst from the palm of his hand, and the only way he could put it out was to calm down. When he got mad, or upset, or stressed, this fire just _appeared._ He had learned to control his emotions, to be icy.

He didn't know why it happened, just knew how to deal with it. Around others he was indifferent, uncaring, and they noticed. He knew his friends talked about him. He wondered what they said. He wished he could show some emotion, other than the small fits of mirth he allowed himself. But Matthew couldn't afford to be angry. The cost was killing everyone he cared about.


	6. Jaysukh

Jaysukh stared at the piece of hair for a long time. He stared until he felt himself slip away, felt the beating of his heart shift into one that felt irregular, unlike his own. He looked down at himself. The change had been successful: he was now taller, thinner, with the thoughts of someone else. He had finally changed himself into Matthew.

In other words, he was everything he wanted to be. Strong, nimble, quick-witted, admired. Matthew had the life Jaysukh wished he had, and never missed an opportunity to condescend Jaysukh for his. Matthew had everything Jaysukh didn't, and he had no idea how much he envied him.

It felt good to slip into his mind, to not be thinking about his being constantly harassed, but about his girlfriend (for of course there was another thing Matthew had that Jaysukh did not), and the latest pranks he had pulled, jokes he had made. Jaysukh would kill to be Matthew.

END CHAPTER

Hey guys! Review, review! Hope you like this one, Brit, especially the name. Don't worry, your POV soon, and you will be a moon-dwelling whipped cream lover. YOLO!

Lots of love- Mia


	7. Trinity

Trinity sat on the edge of her bed, alert, as the clock clanged midnight. She heard another bump, an irregularity in the usual strange noises of the night, a sound that had dragged her from restless sleep. She heard it again, the distinct sound of someone walking into something. Quietly, she crept downstairs.

There were people in the kitchen. She could not see them clearly in the dark, but they were unfamiliar and threatening. She followed them into the living room, where they began dismantling the TV. "Hey!" Her voice sounded meek and small, even to her own ears. The men laughed. One of them walked towards her, carrying a large knife.

Trinity stared at the weapon and felt something go cold inside her. "Get out," she said, and this time she sounded strong. The men regarded her bemusedly. The one with the knife walked closer to her. She raised her hands instinctively to shield her face. She didn't know what happened next, but the man was holding his face in his hands, and it seemed to be blistering right before her eyes.

The man howled in agony. Another of the group approached her. She saw it this time, saw the ball of blue light burst from her hand, saw it touch the man, saw it burn him. The group of men ran out of the house, leaving everything they had picked up. Trinity stared in wonder at her hands. She had just used magic.


	8. Amy

Amy walked in the middle of the black-clad procession. Her grandfather's casket sat in the car ahead of her. For once he was not screaming, not complaining, not whining at her. He was silent, thought Amy, amused that it had taken nothing short of his death to bring this peace about. No one in the procession of "mourners" looked at all sad, rather, most looked bored and ready to leave.

Amy read the headstones as they passed then. The ones at the fore of the cemetery dated from the 1800s, but the ones nearer the aft were newer and cleaner. The old ones were dirty and barren, well, thought Amy sadly, there was no one left who cared.

Passing those graves made her sad, and angry with people for leaving the graves so sad-looking. As her rage built within her, she felt a tugging in her gut, and she saw an arm reach out from underground. There were people clawing their way out of their graves on all sides now, all crawling towards Amy. She started to panic. Then her mom was at her side, clutching her arm. "Let them go" she whispered " release your emotion and let them go." Amy calmed herself, and slowly the bodies all retreated into the ground. Amy's mother let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now don't ever get yourself worked up like that again."

She walked away, leaving Amy puzzled. Her mom knew what had happened, but Amy did not. One thing was certain though: Amy had just raised the dead.


	9. The Edison Group

Marietta and Carla sat together at the table, rolling their eyes. They'd been at headquarters for over an hour, waiting for the rest of their branch of the Edison group. Christopher and Nicholas were always late, while Marietta and Carla got all the real work done. "This is what you get when you give two thirteen year old boys work." said Carla, and Marietta couldn't help but agree.

Chris and Nick burst into the room, laughing. "Hey girls!" Shouted Nick. "We brought donuts!" Marietta and Carla just sighed. "ANYWAY," said Marietta, rather loudly, "we have eight previously uncharted power sources convening daily in a small town school. All are under the age of fourteen, all with unusually strong powers." Carla spoke up. "A school? Why on earth would they meet in a school?" Nick rolled his eyes. "Umm, under the age of fourteen, convening in a brick building where adults teach them useless things, it's not like they GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER or anything."

Marietta frowned at him. "Yes, but _eight_ really strong supernaturals all going to the same school? Wouldn't they try and stay as far away from each other as possible, so as not to attract attention?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows slyly at her. "Yes, but you said they were _previously uncharted_. What if they didn't know about their powers? What kind of powers are we talking, anyway?"

Carla consulted her notes. "Um, one shaman, one werewolf, one vampire, one telekinetic half-demon, one fire demon, one shape-shifter, one witch and one necromancer. The necromancer recently reanimated an entire graveyard. Someone covered it up, though. That is definitely a sign of not knowing what you've got." Chris was deep in thought. "Not knowing what they've got, eh? Well, I suppose that is possible. I mean, look at that Chloe Saunders, the bitch. She honed her talent for what, a month, and we still can't find her."

Carla snorted. "She doesn't need her powers to be on the run. Unless she feels like sending hordes of the undead on us. No, it's Kit helping them out of trouble, not to mention her little werewolf bodyguard. A bunch of our members have gone missing doing fieldwork for that case. That's why they're sending the rookies now." she finished, with an apologetic glance at Marietta. Marietta, whose boyfriend had recently vanished on Souza stakeout, started to call Chloe Saunders every unprintable name under the sun.

Nick got the group back on task. "So, what do we do about these eight?" Carla smiled. "Why, we dispose of them, of course."


	10. In the Open

Brittany was standing just inside the door of the school. She thought deeply of outside, of the other side of that door. She opened her eyes, blinked, and found that she had successfully teleported, or whatever you call it. Suddenly the book she was holding was lifted upwards out of her hands. She looked around, and there was Vincent, holding out one hand to the book, keeping it floating in midair.

"So" he said, "the witch strikes again." Brittany stayed calm, despite being called a witch by her own boyfriend. "Actually, I've been doing some research, and I believe the correct term is _shaman_." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Whichever. There's still something _not normal _about you." Brittany stared at him. "Me? You're levitating a freaking book!" Vincent smiled. "I know. My anomalies aside though, how do you do that?" Brittany was incredulous. "How do you do _that_?"

He frowned. "I...don't know. It just happens. It used to be when I was upset, I could move things. Now I'm learning to control it." Brittany brightened. "Really? That's how it was for me, too!" They started to walk away from the door, and had their first real conversation they'd had in months. And it was about supernatural powers. Well, that's life. Brittany talked, for a short time feeling genuinely happy. It's too bad the feeling wouldn't last long.


	11. Out Loud

Martin sighed as he sat with Vincent and his friends. They didn't hang out as much as they used to but it brought back good memories, being around them. He had Changed last night, and he was sore and tired from the exertion.

As the others talked about things he didn't even _want_ to know about, he thought about how awesome it would be to have other supernatural friends. It would be nice, he thought, to be able to talk about his Change with someone else, to not feel like he was always carrying a dark secret. As he contemplated this, the others' conversation took an unexpected turn.

"Brittany and I have something to tell you all." said Vincent, nervously. Brittany continued "It's gonna sound crazy, just, hear us out, okay?" Trinity gasped. "You're getting married?" Everyone laughed, save for the happy couple. Vincent was like, facepalm. Brittany turned the bright tomato color she had when she was embarrassed. "What? No! No, just...Trinity, no... oh my god...why am I friends with you?" Trinity smiled innocently. "Because you love me..." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAY, we have something to tell you, and no, we are NOT getting married." Vincent said. "I know this sounds crazy, but we think we're... developing... ummm... mutating... well, doing things we shouldn't be able to do." Brittany picked up where he left off. "Well, Vincent can move things with his mind, and I can kinda... well... teleport."

Much to her surprise, no one laughed. No one said anything, in fact, for a long while. Then Kailey broke the silence. "You mean like... supernatural powers?" Martin was thrilled. Brittany and Vincent were like him! Well, not just like him, but other supernaturals... this was something he had never dared hope for. He just hoped they wouldn't be put down for crazy.


	12. A Bite of the Truth

Kailey thought, I must be dreaming, I must! She broke the stunned silence that had fallen over the group. "You mean like... supernatural powers?" It seemed impossible, that here was a girl who could teleport, a boy who had the power of telekinesis, and herself, a vampire! Should I tell them? She wondered. Would they believe me? Well, I had no trouble believing _them_, she thought, so they might take this pretty well.

She decided to go for it. "I... you're not the only ones with... whatever this is. I think there's different kinds of... supernatural... ummm... supernatural-ity, I guess. This is totally psycho, but, well, when Thalia bit me last week... I think... well, I think I'm a vampire." The same stunned silence met her statement. Kailey covered her face with her hands. "Please say something." She was desperate. If no one said anything, maybe she really was going crazy.


	13. Rising to Insanity

Vincent stared at Kailey. Sure, he and Brittany had come clean, but a vampire was a completely different class. It couldn't be possible. It just wasn't possible! _Teleportation and levitation aren't possible either_ said the logical part of his brain that tended to speak in his math teacher's voice.

He supposed it could be true, then, but this all seemed so crazy. Supernatural powers? It was something out of a teen fiction, the likes of which he would never even pick up. Vincent groaned inwardly. This was karma for not reading those stupid teen books. Now he was _in_ one.


	14. Burning Through Silence

Matthew was freaking out. Oh. My. God. Kailey's a bloodsucker, Vincent's a weirdo, and Brittany's a freak! There was one thing running through his head: _my life is so incredibly fucked up_. He can make fire come out of his freaking hand! There had _got_ to be something wrong with that.

He looked around at the small group of wackos he was a part of. All was silent, then Kailey put her head in her hands. "Please say something." Matthew decided to oblige. "Urm... I can shoot columns of flame from my hands?" He winced. That had to be the most cliché thing he could have said.

Kailey looked at him through her fingers. "Umm... no offense or anything, but... whaaaaaaaaaat?" Matthew elaborated. "It used to be when I was upset, but now I can control it. I can make this flame appear in my hand, and I can make it into, like, a jet of flame or something. I can even shape it into things, play with it." Kailey shook her head, and with a small smile, joked around. "Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burnt." Matthew smiled at her, and together they faced the rest of the group.


	15. Transforming the Situation

Jaysukh was completely horrified. He had thought he was the only one in the world who could beat nature; that he was special. These admissions coming from all sides were just wrecking his fantasy, his dream. He decided if he couldn't be special alone, he would have to be special with them.

He glared at Matthew, who had made his admission with ease, getting positive attention from everyone, like he always did. He spoke loudly, to be noticed by all. "I can shape-shift. Anyone I want to look like, to be like, if I have a personal effect of theirs I can become them." The group stared at him. "What?" He asked. Matthew raised his eyebrows. "Prove it." He said. Jaysukh was offended. "You didn't ask any of the others for proof." Matthew considered this. "The _others_ all trust each other." He said finally.

Jaysukh was upset and irate, but he reached over and pulled out one of Matthew's hairs. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when there was two of him! He closed his eyes and focused on the hair. Soon he felt the shift from himself into the body of another. He opened his eyes to sharp gasps. Matthew, however, looked bemused, almost bored. He laughed a small laugh. "Right then. I have a twin!" Everyone laughed. Jaysukh fumed. Of course, he thought. Matthew always had a way of turning people to his side. Jaysukh changed back with a silent vow: he would do whatever it took to get rid of Matthew.


	16. Sparking the Future

Trinity watched in amazement as Jaysukh turned into Matthew. Suddenly there was two of him, sitting side by side. One wore a satisfied expression, the other one of contempt. Involuntarily, she let out a gasp. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Like twins, but... wrong. Unholy.

Since they seemed to be doing some kind of group confession, Trinity spoke up. "I can do magic." She said. It sounded stupid, infantile. But she raised her hand and shot a blue fireball out of her hand, watching it fizz out in the distance. The others watched it go. Everyone was quiet, and all heads faced her. Trinity blushed. She hated attention.


	17. Reanimating the Living

Amy looked at Trinity with surprise. The entire group had powers not unlike hers, things that shouldn't be possible. Amy spoke up. "I can raise the dead." She said, and as she said it she felt a great weight come off her shoulders, a burden she hadn't known she had been carrying.

The rest of the group by now was used to these strange declarations, and they merely nodded wearily. Suddenly everyone started to use their powers, as if to prove they weren't lying to fit in. Brittany teleported from one side of the group to another, Martin's fingernails elongated into claws, fangs sprouted in Kailey's mouth, Vincent drew a Creeper in midair out of leaves, Matthew burnt Vincent's Creeper, Jaysukh changed into each of the others in turn, and Trinity started sending lightning bolts at the sun.

This was madness, completely psycho. What was going on? It was getting to her... and all Amy saw was the world going black, so black...


	18. A Spy In Their Midst

Marietta smiled as the group clustered around the necro. She waved her hand and the girl sat up, dazed. Her friends gasped and looked flustered. _You might be super powerful_, thought Marietta,_ but I still know more than all of you_. She walked away quickly before she was noticed. Oh, did she have something to tell the others.


	19. Information Transportation

Brittany turned around and peered at the bush. It seemed to be _giggling_. She watched as a girl slipped out of it and walked hurriedly away. She had been spying on them! The girl looked back at them furtively, decided they hadn't noticed her, then disappeared.

Brittany ran down to the place the girl had vanished. She felt something in the air before her. She reached out her arm, and everything went dark. She was teleporting. Suddenly she was behind the girl in an unfamiliar place. There were three others in the room with her. One other girl, blonde to the spy's brunette, and two boys, both Asian and about the same height. The two were very similar in looks. Perhaps they were brothers.

The blonde girl, who, in Brittany's opinion, was the epitome of a stereotypical dumb blonde, spoke up. "What's up, Marietta?" One of the boys grinned. "Ya, vas happenin'?" The other boy laughed. The brunette, Marietta, seemed to be the leader. She was scowling at the two boys. "Ugh" she said, "infantile and repugnant. Anyway, they all know about their powers now, and they all told each other about them." Under her breath she added, "Stupid trusting bastards."

The other boy said something to the one who had commented before and he laughed. "Hey, Carla. You going to that party tomorrow night?" The blonde, Carla, frowned. "Party? What party?" The boy smiled. "You know, the one down at the local theatre? They rented an _entire goddamn theatre_ for this party. Anyway, be my date?" Carla raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Nick, I'll go to a party with you the day I go completely insane." _Okay, maybe not so dumb. Wise move, Blondie_. Nick moved closer to Carla and she ran out of the room. Marietta glared at him. "Oh come on, Nicholas!" Nick smiled and Marietta slapped him across the face. Nick looked outraged. "You know what, you little-".

Brittany hated to leave when the drama was at such a breaking point, but she had heard all she needed to. She disappeared again, hurrying to tell her friends what she had seen.


	20. Changing the Game

Martin stared as Brittany ran up the street, panting. "You know, if you can teleport, you could have just teleported here instead of all the way down there." He said. Brittany looked like this had never occurred to her. "Shit." She muttered. She spoke again, louder. "Some girl was spying on us. I followed her to this building where she met up with some friends. She was saying something about us discovering our powers."

The rest of the group looked at each other. Brittany finished her speech ominously. "I think they're out to get us." _Of course_, thought Martin, _Edison Group_. He should have seen this coming. They'd been looking for powerful supernaturals since the beginning of time. Quickly, he told his friends what he knew about the Edison group. By the end of it, everyone looked scared and pale. "But," he said, "they don't have to get us. Maybe if we fight, this time we can bring the Edison group down."


	21. Vamp it Up

Kailey smiled slowly. _Take down the Edison Group_. Now that sounded fun. She felt her fangs slide out and instinctively pulled her lower lip back. Matthew looked at her and jumped. She grinned wider, a menacing smile that said, _I will kill them so hard_. Matthew grinned back.

**END CHAPTER**

I'm taking a little break from this to start my next fanfic, so the next updates might be a little slow in coming. I'm working like crazy on this, recovering from an unpleasant bout of writer's block, so sorry it's been so long. I'm writing a fanfic for _Alice in Wonderland_, be sure to check it out and review! :-) It's called Return to Wonderland and it will be up soon. XOXO, Mia.


End file.
